Light Arts
To do these these techniques you must be christen (religion) BY: VEGETA8370 First of all, to be able to perform these techniques, you must know in your heart you are using them for the right thing. Holy energy is white. Not grey, not bright yellow, but white. I am asked how to use this energy quite often, since people have troubles using it. If you do have troubles using it, then this means your heart is full of intentions to either glorify yourself and not help others, or it could mean you are not looking for the right source of Holy energy. We will now discuss where this power comes from and how to use it. Holy and Righteousness is always discribed as light. Holy is energy of many things: Color, light, righteousness, and faith. All these things come from holy. But where does holy come from? and how do you use it? Here is the answer to the first question: God. He created the entire universe, including chi/ki, psi, mana (not to be confused with manna,) and jing. Here is how to use holy. Clearing the conscience To use holy at all you must have a clear conscience. Every time you do evil or break one of the Ten Commandments, you get a burdened conscience. With a burdened conscience you have no hope of using holy. Here is how to clear the conscience. Go to a quiet place by yourself and get on your knees, letting go of all pride. Admit to the Lord you have broken one of his laws, that you have "sinned." Focus all your attention on the Lord to tell him this, and to do this fold your hands and close your eyes. Closing your eyes enables your spirit to contact God, because this is the only way you can contact him. If this is your first time praying to God, then you must ask his Son Jesus to come into your heart. Jesus died for teaching the ways of His Father, God. He died for our sins. And if you accept Him he will give you the powers of Holy as long as you pledge loyalty to His Father, God. To end every prayer you must always say "In Jesus' name we pray, Amen." This is the ultimate phrase that allows God to recognize you are talking to Him. Holy Sword To do Holy Sword you must have said the prayer and believed that God has forgiven you, and empowered you through Jesus. You must also have a sword or an iron rod. Then pray, do this while holding the sword up to the sky. Pray to God for strength. Ask Him to give you strength and to empower you to do your training, or to help you in a fight. Then visualise a white aura coming from the dan tien and picture it going around your body and up into the sword; if you want you can ask God to tell you the right time to strike. When He tells you your heart will know, swing as soon as He tells you and believe that you will take down your target in one powerful swing, then swing and yell when the time is right. It will not work unless you have faith in God to strengthen your chi and your strength. Holy Power Up To do a Holy power up simply power up using holy and any other element except darkness. You must say the prayer above to be able to do this. Holy Rapid Swing To do the rapid swing, ask God to give you speed. Then power up using holy power up. After that swing the rod/sword back and forth over and over until target breaks/slices in half. Faith Strengthen To use holy you must also have enough faith in God, because the faith is how God empowers us. To do this simply believe with all your mind, body and spirit that God will help you do whatever it is that is right. It says in Matthew that whoever has enough faith can move mountains. Although the only human that had faith as this was Jesus. It is possible that a human can achieve this power if filled with Holy. Category:Niqqaz Category:Abilities